Familar Feeling
by Thecattygrl
Summary: It's been about half a year now and it becomes habit for Dave to sneak out to see John and everything that entails. Pepsi Cola (DaveJohn)


In the dead of night, a young, dark-haired boy sat in his room, gazing out the window to the shadowed street below, waiting for something very specific. A figure crossed the boy's gaze, causing him to perk up in excitement. Taking the stairs two at a time, he crept to the door silently, hoping not to wake his father in the process. The figure stood there, a red hoodie pulled over his face. Hands were stuffed into the pockets of tight jeans and the ratty red sleeves covered his arms with ease. This wayward soul was about a head taller than him. Dark shades were just barely visible, resting on his divinely-crafted face.

"John," he breathed, the word coming easily enough after so much time. The boy in question smiled a bit, shy and sweet - Just like the stranger always saw him. It was endearing.

John moved aside to allow the other in. He entered the house with traditional flourish, wrapping an arm around the shorter man's waist and closed the door behind him carefully - Only emitting a soft click in the process. Their lips met briefly, a preview to what was to come.

There was a bit of stumbling to the living room couch, just narrowly avoiding Nanna's ashes and, most-likely, a disturbed and confused guardian awakening. They sank into the cushions, the soft fabric comforting. The taller boy discarded his hoodie, revealing the light blonde hair that once lay concealed in it. Hot breath met John's neck as a hand trailed across his body, drinking in every crevice and depression it already knew. It found a pause on a thigh, the blonde watching John's every move. A suppressed whine reached his ears and a thin smirk spread across his face. The buttons to John's jeans were undone.

His face fell into a slight pink when the other's fingers trailed up under his shirt. He'd think that after all the time they spent doing this - sneaking around John's house with the cover of the night as their ally, making love. Usually on the couch or up in his bedroom, but occasionally his partner convinced him to try something a bit more adventurous - That he'd be used to it. Immune to the shy feeling that built in the pit of his stomach, but it never seemed to go away. His partner seemed to like it - Called it _hot _more than once.

The blonde pulled the shirt over John's head, spreading greedy fingers across the open chest and he found himself staring. John got impatient all too quickly.

"_Dave_," he hissed, grabbing the boy's shirt hem and trying to push it up to move them along a bit.

"Patience, John," Dave laughed, quietly. Taking his wrists to slow him down, "It's not a race. We've got _plenty _of time..." John complied, pacing himself. Dave released him in favour of exploring his lover's body, again; warm hands leaving soft touches down his torso. The shirts were removed and tossed to the side, joining the hoodie already on the floor beside the fireplace.

John gasped when Dave's fingers suddenly plunged into his pants, pawing at his member and watching the mewling boy with lust and interest. John's hips tried to buck up on their own accord, but Dave held them at bay, making the smaller boy whimper in protest.

"_Shh_," Dave rested his lips beside John's ear, a shit-eating grin plastered onto them, "John. _Baby_. I'm gonna take care of you..." Pants and briefs were shed in a quick movement and John tugged weakly at Dave's, mumbling words that the blonde assumed meant he wanted them gone as well. Jeans joined the ever growing pile of discarded clothing. Now only a pair of boxers separated the two.

John grabbed Dave's shoulder, nails digging into them, when he wrapped a hand around the shorter boy's dick, pumping slow and rhythmically as to get him hard, but not enough to make him come.

"_Daaaaave_," John repeated, elongating the syllables without really meaning to, "Come _on_."

"I'm gonna leave you to finish yourself if you don't watch it," Dave threatened, John pouting in response. Finally, Dave pulled down his boxers as well, letting them pool at his ankles before kicking them off altogether. John's face was completely red and his eyes were half-lidded and the only thing Dave could really think about was how _hot _he was and how badly he just want to _fuck him into the cushions_. He'd be damned if he actually followed through with his warning, but it didn't matter if he believed it - Only that John did.

"Please tell me you didn't move the lube," Dave muttered, eyes following John as he reached into a crevice in the couch, one no normal person would bother to examine even in the rare case they did see it, and retrieved a silver packet and the lube. He went to take them, but John moved his hand away at the last minute. Dave turned a scowl towards him.

"Take them off," John muttered, tapping his glasses once before taking his off and setting them on the coffee table. Dave tore the shades from his face, tossing them towards the table. They nearly fell onto the floor on the other side. Red possessive eyes met John's heavy blue ones before Dave grabbed the lube and condom from John's grip. His legs were pushed upward and John swallowed at the sound of the lube moving to Dave's finger.

His entrance was circled once before a single digit was pressed inside, sending a jolt through John as Dave's cool guy facade faded into the back burner and the sexual teenager took his place, all too eager to be passed off as ironic.

"_Dave_," John hissed, laying his head back on the armrest, eyes falling closed, altogether.

"_I've got you, Baby_," Dave returned, quickly, moving a second finger in. It brushed against John's prostate, making him moan. Scissoring his fingers, a low growl passed between Dave's lips, nipping at the sensitive skin on John's inner thigh; John squeaked in response.

Sliding a third finger in, he spread John open a bit more before pulling out his fingers and going for the condom.

John whimpered with the loss of Dave's fingers, but he didn't get a lot of time to think about it because a wrapper was shoved between his teeth and he looked at Dave with an innocence that really didn't tell the full tale.

"_Open_," Dave commanded, reduced to single word sentences as John wiggled and made such fucking adorable sounds beneath him. Pulling his head to the side, John ripped it open. Dave took it back from him and pulled out the condom, busying himself with sliding it over his dick.

"_Fuck_," he swore, fumbling to put on the protection.

"_Please_," John agreed, his fingers tangling up in Dave's hair.

"Tell me what you want," Dave lined himself up with the fingered entrance, gently pushing John's knees apart.

"_Dave_..."

"Do it, John. Nice and dirty. Just how I like it."

"_Fuck me.._." John pleaded, "_Dave Strider, fuck me until I can't see straight... Please_."

"_Anything for you, Baby_."

Dave thrust into him, John biting his arm to keep from crying out.

"Move..." John managed, weakly.

"Hmm?" Dave mumbled back.

"_Move_, dammit," John repeated, clutching tighter to Dave's silky blonde locks.

"Okay, okay," Dave rolled his eyes, giving one more thrust forward. He hit John's prostate spot on and John moaned deeply.

Dave pulled back out a bit and John winced, but the action was quickly followed back another thrust forward and stars etched around his already slightly blurring vision.

"_Fuck_..." Dave closed his eyes as well, picking up the pace as he went in and out, hitting John in the right spot with a practiced ease, "_John... Do you want me to..._"

"_Mmhmm_," John nodded, the sound a bit high for his normal speaking voice.

Familiar fingers wrapped around John's dick and he made _that sound_, once again. Dave stroked him as he thrust, bringing them both closer to the release they sought after.

"_You're so hot, bro,_" Dave choked out, teeth scraping against his neck.

"_Love you_," John breathed.

"_Love you, too, Baby_," Dave replied.

"_I... I'm gonna come_," John murmured.

"_So come_," Dave told him, "_I've got'cha_." A few strokes later, John came, smearing it across their chests. Dave was quick to follow. They lay there for a moment, soaking in the feeling of post-sex bliss.

"We need to shower," John whispered, finally.

"Yeah," Dave agreed.

"_Yeah..._" John repeated, nuzzling into his neck. Dave placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Come on," he pulled the smaller boy off the couch, "If we hurry, I'll let you do some of that cuddling shit you're so obsessed with."

"Don't act like you don't like it, too," John laughed, quietly. Just like that, Dave's cool guy act was back in place, but John didn't mind. He knew the blonde became a big softy with a nudge in the right direction.

* * *

"John?" the boy in question blinked his eyes open, slowly, the bright light from his window hitting his eyes. A figure hovered over him, watching him carefully.

"Dad?" John muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Wha-"

"What's this?" he held something up and John widened his eyes in horror at the bottle of lube.

"I... I can explain," John swallowed.

"You've been doing the sex, haven't you?" Dad gave him a look, daring him to lie. John nodded, slowly, not daring to speak.

"With that _Strider_ kid, I bet," Dad crossed his arms. Again, John nodded.

"How long?" came the next question.

"Half a year," John muttered. Dad sat on the bed, putting his face in his hands.

"Dad...?" he crawled out from under the covers, hesitantly putting a hand out. Alarm flooded into him. This is why they'd hid it in the first place. What if his Dad was disappointed in him? What if he never spoke to him, again. John couldn't even handle thinking of that and tears pricked his eyes.

"I... I'm just..." Dad sniffled, turning to face John with a smile on his face, "I'm just so _proud _of you!"

"_What_?" John was taken about. Of all the things he expected, it was not that. Dad whipped tears from his eyes, looking about ready to burst into tears all over, again.

"You're finally a man, John!" Dad explained, "I mean, I wish David had been enough of a gentleman to come and meet me properly instead of trying to pass off as just one of your friends, but I knew better. I started planning for you two to go to homecoming together and was thinking you two would like to go out for a romantic getaway in the Caribbean, but I wasn't sure, so I had to make very sure without embarrassing either of you, but you kept slipping through my cleverly crafted schem-"

"You got us a trip to the Caribbean?" John's mouth hung open a little.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you two were able to handle being alone together for the rest of your lives before I plan the marriage-" Dad clarified.

"Marriage?" John squeaked, "Dad! We're not getting married!"

"Sure you are," Dad insisted, "And he better come ask for your hand properly or I'm going to make sure the whole thing is a disaster so you'll be forced to call it off and then he'll have to do it right."

"Dad..."

"And after you get married, you can live really close by and then you will have to visit me every single day, John - because I won't be able to handle you being gone. You're my little baby boy. And he better escort you here or else-"

"_Dad_!"

* * *

"You went out last night, didn't you?" Bro asked, drinking a cup of coffee as Dave shifted through the cupboards for some breakfast.

"Yep," Dave confirmed, not even looking up.

"Sex?"

"Yep."

"That Egbert kid, again?"

"Yep."

"Good Man," Bro nodded in approval, going back to his coffee. About ten minutes into the breakfast, Dave spoke up.

"Dude?" he asked, mouth full of cereal.

"Hmm?"

"How come he can't ever come here?"

Bro looked up, eyebrow raised, "You really think that kid would come all the way here in the middle of the night?"

"No. Good point," Dave considered, "But you have to admit that half of it is that you're jealous I scored such a hot piece of action."

"Get laid," Bro growled, grabbing his coffee and standing to go.

"I did," Dave answered, smirking in victory, "And, just so you're aware, it was _fucking awesome_."

The End.


End file.
